The Tamer's Shadow
by UltimateVG
Summary: An new enemy threatens the Tamers. Sonic and crew team up with the Tamers. As you may have guessed, it's an Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. Also has Henry and Rika as a couple and some Davis bashing. CHAPTER 4 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!!
1. Digivolution

  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Digimon or Sonic  
  
Henry was sitting in the park, watching his sister play on the playground equipment. He noticed that Rika was walking towards the area. "Oh God! Why is she coming here??!!" Henry thought. Rika sat down on the bench next to him. Rika didn't notice that she was sitting next to Henry. Rika heard a noise, she turned around to see Henry. She was stunned. Why was he here. And more imporantly, why was she here. Rika was trying to be nice, mainly because Takato wasn't around "Hello" She said. Henry was thrown off because Rika wasn't so nice. Henry had a crush on her, but he could not find the strengh to tell her. After a while, Henry's sister fell down. Henry and Rika ran to her side. "Are you okay?" Rika asked. Terriermon and Renamon had already arrived. Good thing. "Henry! Look Out!" Rika screamed. Calumon was in the area and came over to see the ruckus. An goblin that wasn't a digimon attacked Henry. "HENRY!" Terriermon screamed. Calumon's head started to light up.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to......Gargomon"  
"Renamon digivolve to.........Kyubimon"  
  
Gargomon aimed one of his cannons at the the goblin.  
  
Before he could do anything, a blue ball came whizzing past them.  
It collided with the goblin, defeating it.  
The blue orb turned into an hedgehog.  
"Is everyone okay?" the hedgehog asked.  
Just then, Henry and Rika just realized they were holding hands.  
"Who are you?" asked Gargomon.  
"Name's Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog"  
Henry kinda knew who he was.  
Sonic started to explain:  
  
WARNING!! SONIC ADVENTURE 2 ENDING SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5 days ago in the ARK:  
"Shadow give them a chance to be happy" The voice in Shadow's mind echoed.   
Sonic broke the silence by saying "No way that's getting through"  
Sonic and Shadow teleported the ARK back into orbit. Shadow lost his power and started to fall towards earth.   
  
3 day ago at Tokyo:  
"Yea! We're here! lets go shopping!" Said an pink hedgehog named Amy.  
"Um go, I'll meet up with you later"  
  
He saw an strange creature battling a small creature.  
  
Sonic saw Henry and Rika. But there was another kid, wearing goggles. There was a device that was glowing.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Guilmon digivolve to........Growlmon"  
  
Growlmon quickly defeated the creature.  
  
Sonic was going to see if he was needed, but he saw an strange figure, it looked like the silloute of Shadow.  
  
Sonic kept searching.."  
  
"Wow, what a sad story" Terriermon said.  
Sonic was about to leave.  
"Sonic" Henry asked, "If you're searching for Shadow, I'd like to help."  
"Me too" Rika said  
"Okay, If you want to."  
Henry got to thinking. "Didn't you say you had friends here"  
"Yeah," Sonic replied, he spotted something red in the sky "as a matter of fact here's one now."  
There was silence, Knuckles was about 2000 feet away. Sonic looked at Henry and Rika and said with an smirk "You two are holding hands again."  
Henry and Rika quickly let go. "I think she/he like me" they thought. After a few minutes Kunckles was about 100 feet away. "HEY KUNCKLES!" Sonic shouted, making Kunckles look down. Kunckles landed about five feet away. Knuckles struted over to Sonic. "Sonic!" He said "Where have you been".  
"Nowhere"  
"Well, Tails and Amy are worried sick about you that they called me!."  
"Where are you staying?"  
Knuckles pointed to an building nearby.  
"Let me guess, Rouge is with you,"  
"yeah, why?"  
"Oh La La"  
"Hey! Shutup"  
Knuckles looked over at Henry and Rika. "Who are these people, and more important, who or what are those things!" Knux said pointing at Terriermon and Renamon.  
Sonic replied "The one with the big ears is named Terriermon, the one that looks like Tails is named Renamon."  
Henry and Rika punched in buttons on their digivices then held them out to Kunckles. Henry's Digivice showed info on Terriermon, Rika's did the same for Renamon. Knuckles looked at the digivices."Hmmm... Terriermon...Rookie...Data...Attack:terrier tornado" Knux said.   
All of an sudden an fog started to appear. "What's going on!" Sonic said. "A digital field" Henry awnsered. An digimon started to appear. An image appeared on Henry's digivice. "The digimon's name is Boltmon, a mega digimon." Calumon's head started to glow:  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to.......Gargomon!"  
"Renamon digivolve to..........Kyubimon!"  
  
Boltmon took a swipe and sent Gargomon and Kyubimon flying.  
  
Both Rika and Henry took out an card.  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Henry: "digimodify! Wargreymon's terra force activate"  
Rika : "digimodify! Gryphonmon's Legendary Blade activate"  
  
"Terra Force!" Shouted Gargomon. He shot out an huge ball that knocked back Boltmon  
"Legendary Blade!" Shouted Kyubimon. She shot out an huge blade."  
  
"We've gotta help" said Sonic.  
"Right!" replied Knux.  
  
Sonic started to glow in an neon blue light. Knux has covered in an red light   
(Auther's Note: Sonic was doing the LIGHT SPEED DASH, which was in Sonic Adventure 1 & 2, While Knux was doing the MAXIMUM HEAT KNUCKLES ATTACK, which was only in Sonic Adventure 1)  
  
Tails: Will Sonic, Kunckles, Gargomon, ans Kyubimon's attacks be enough?  
Amy: Find out in THE TAMER'S SHADOW chapter 2  
Rouge: Which UltimateVG will have up soon.  
Davis: Hey, Those are my lines!!  
Amy: Be Quiet! (Hits Davis with hammer)  
  
  



	2. Search

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own digimon or sonic  
  
(Auther's Note): What will happen: Tails and Rouge show up and Henry and Rika will show their feelings.   
  
The attack were sucessful. Boltmon fell to the ground. It turned into data which Kyubimon and Gargomon absorbed. "I guess I could be getting back to the hotel," Sonic said. "We'll meet up and search for Shadow in the morning," Knux said. Henry, Rika, and his sister were walking home. Henry reailized this was the chance to tell her. "I rented a few movies, want to come over an see them with me?" Henry asked. "Sure" she said. At Henry's house: "Go to your room" Henry told his sister. "Okay" said his sister with a wink. "Thank God Rika wasn't looking" Henry thought. Henry's sister didn't go to her room, instead, she went to Henry's room. Terriermon was lying on the bed, pretending to be a stuffed animal. "Terriermon, I'm gonna make a movie of my brother" The liitle girl said. She took Henry's video camera and put in on a shelf in the hallway. Henry was so nervous that he really didn't notice. Henry's sister took the mouse and clicked on the movie software. she then clicked the "record" button. An window popped up and it showed the living room with Henry and Rika sitting on the couch. She placed Terriermon on the desk and faced him towards the screen. A smile came over her face as she said "It Begins"  
Back at the hotel room, the door opened and Sonic and Knuckles walked in. "Sonic! Thank God you're okay!" Amy said, hugging Sonic. Sonic noticed that Tails was sitting on the bed looking through some cards that looked like the cards that Henry and Rika ran through their devices.  
  
Flashbask:  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Henry & Rika "Digimodify!"  
  
End Flashbask:  
  
"Tails! What are those cards and where did you get them!" Sonic exclaimed. "They were free with any purchase," Amy explained. Tails cut in "They're called Digimon."  
"Do you have any called Terriermon or Renamon?" Knuckles asked.  
"No, But I have a Guilmon card" Tails replied, as he handed it to Kunckles.  
"Hey! Let me see!!" Sonic demanded.  
After 30 seconds, Knuckles gave the card to Sonic.  
"Oh my gosh, That was the digimon I saw five days ago!" Sonic thought.  
  
(flashbask)  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon!"  
  
(end flashbask)  
  
"Um, I'm going to go on a walk, Tails, come with me" Sonic said.  
"But Sonic..." Tails whined.  
"But what?" Sonic said annoyed.  
" Nights into Dreams is about to come on"   
"NO BUTS, YOU'RE GOING!!!"  
  
Sonic and Tails walked out of the hotel. As they walked, Sonic told him about were he was and what happened.  
  
"You mean you saw Shadow," the bright eyed, bushy tailed, fox asked in excitement.  
"I think that the goggle-headed boy might have something about it." Sonic replied  
"You think?"  
"Yeah, but it will be hard as Tokyo is huge and packed"  
"No prob,"  
  
Tails took out an remote and pressed a button. The Cyclone came stomping out of the parking lot.  
(Author's note: The cyclone was the mechine that Tails used in Sonic Adventure 2)  
  
Tails and Sonic hopped in.  
Tails hit an button on the control panel. The cyclone grew two wings and a tail.   
Meanwhile, back at Henry's apartment, Henry's sister had to go to the little girl's room so Terriermon moved into a more conforting position. The movie they were watching was a romantic movie. Henry and Rika were sitting on the couch. They were covered by a quilt. They were holding hands. This time they kept holding hands. They were about to kiss when.. "Yee Haw!" the T.V blared. The previews were of a romantic movie. The real movie was a western. "Did you rent a romantic movie?" Rika asked Henry. "Yeah, but this VCR is messed up, we have to wait to the end of the tape in order to get to eject". Henry grabbed the remote and pressed fast foward.  
In the air over Tokyo, Tails was flying the cyclone as Sonic was searching. They flew over the park were Takato kept Guilmon. Sonic saw something that looks like a cage with a tiny purple creature talking to the cage. Sonic thought that was weird so he wanted to go down to investigate.   
"Tails, go find a place to land somewhere,"  
"Okay! Sonic....Um...Sonic?"  
Before he knew it, Sonic jumped off.  
Outside Guilmon's cage, Impmon thought it would be a hoot to toss stuff at the sleeping Guilmon. He started to hear footsteps. Impmon ran away. "Guilmon! Oh Guilmon!" an cheerful voice said. Guilmon woke up with an smile. For the first time, Sonic saw Guilmon clearly. "That was the digimon I saw fighting!" Sonic thought. "Takatomon!" Guilmon cried as Takato walked up to the cage. "Sonic!" Tails said as he got next to Sonic in the bushes. "Hushit Tails!" Sonic hissed. Guilmon turned his head towards the bush were Sonic and Tails were hiding. "What is it boy?" asked Takato. "PYROSPHERE!" Guilmon shouted as he shot a fireball at the bush. Sonic and Tails leaped into the air. It wasn't high enough for Sonic to leap so Tails grabbed sonic's hands and pulled him to safety. "What were you doing!, I'm not an enemy!" cried Sonic as Guilmon kept shooting Pyrospheres at him. "Guilmon, let the blue freak expain himself before you blast him" Takato yelled to Guilmon. "Name's Sonic"  
Back at Henry's house, Rika was getting bored. "Do you have any romatic movies?" She asked to Henry. "Um....hang on" He replied as he ran to his dresser. He was in such a panic that he didn't notice that there was an camera view on his computer screen. He dug through his movies. After three or four minutes Henry came across an romantic movie. As he was running, he stumbled over the cord going to the web-cam. It pulled the plug out of the computer. Henry ran back and put the tape into the VCR. He hit play and sat down. They movie was kind of dark. They were going in for the kiss, and they did.  
After the hefty explaination, Takato said "Okay, Let me get this straight, you saw Guilmon digivolve for the first time and defeat Devidramon, and you saw this Shadow guy, and then you met up with Henry and Rika for the first time this morning. You fought Boltmon, you went back and this fox-thing here got an card of Guilmon."  
"Yep, that's the main part of it." Sonic replied.  
"Hey, I'm not a fox-thing, my name's Tails!!" Tails cried!  
  
Takato looked at his watch. "I promised my two friends I play a card game with them today, I'd ask you to come, but an blue, talking hedgehog and a two-tailed mutated fox might scare them" He said  
"HEY!" Tails retailiated, making an fist. Sonic grabbed one of Tail's arms. "Cool Out!" Sonic hissed. "I'll meet you here at 3:00" Takato said. Sonic looked at his watch, it was 11:00.  
  
Knuckles: What will happen when Takato and Sonic meet again.  
Rouge: And more importantly, how will Takato take Henry and Rika.  
Amy: All that plus a song in the next....  
Davis: Huh, where am I?  
Rouge: He's waking up. Amy, you know what to do.  
Amy: You bet  
Davis: OUCH!  
Rouge: Coming Soon: The Tamer's Shadow chapter 3, only on Fanfiction.net  
  
(Author's note: Thanks to all you who reviewed Chapter 1! Yes, I will keep the story updated for at least 12 chapters.)   



	3. The Awakening

disclamier: I don't own Sonic and Digimon  
  
Sonic and Tails walked into the hotel room. Amy, Knuckles, & Rouge was gone. Tails turned on the TV. The song "Target" started to play. At the end, it said "Digimon Adventure 02". "Sonic!" Tails shouted. "Tails, keep it down, we're in a hotel room" Sonic said. "There is a show about Digimon" Tails said. They both ran to the TV.   
(auther's note) It's the episode where Paildramon mega-digivolves  
  
(the show)  
  
Davis: Digivolve now Veemon  
Ken: Digivolve now Wormmon  
  
Veemon digivolve to.....ExVeemon  
Wormmon digivolve to ...Stingmon  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
ExVeemon   
Stingmon  
DNA Digivolve to........Paildramon  
  
A few more minutes later  
  
Paildramon mega digivolve to........Imperaldramon  
  
(END SHOW)  
  
Sonic got up and stretched. "Wow, that was fun" Sonic said sarcasticlly. "What now," Tails asked. Sonic looked at his watch, it was 11:30. "I'm taking a nap" Sonic said. Tails was about to get some money out of Sonic's wallet when the hotel phone ring. Tails walked out and awnsered. A few minutes later, Tails walked over to Sonic's bed. "Who was on the phone," Sonic mumbled. "It was that kid with the Guilmon, he can't make it" Tails replied. "Good" Sonic said.  
  
(1 week later)  
  
A big, brown monster lied lifelessly on the ground. After a few minutes, a eye opened.  
Takato and Guilmon were going out on a walk when they spotted the beast. "What is it?" Takato thought aloud as a got out his D-arc. There was no data. "This doesn't look like a deva" Guilmon said as he went to explore. "Pyroshpere!" Guilmon shouted as he shot a ball of fire at FinalHazard. The blast awakened the beast. "Oh no...He looks angry" Takato said, worried. FinalHazard shot a beam at Guilmon. Guilmon just barely jumped out of the way of the blast.   
  
Takato: Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Guilmon digivlove to.......Growlmon"  
  
  
Growlmon shot a pyroblaster at FinalHazard. This caused a big explosion, which did not effect FinalHazard.   
At Sonic's hotel room, Sonic, Tails, Kunckles, Rouge and Amy were out on the deck when they heard the explosion of Growlmon's pyroblaster. "What was that!" Tails cried. "I dunno, I'll go check it out! Knux, you coming," Sonic said as he got his sneakers on.   
Back at the battle field, Growlmon kept firing a bunch of ineffective Pyroblasters at FinalHazard. Sonic and Knuckles's hearts nearly stopped when they saw FinalHazard. "I thought we destoryed him!" Knux cried. "We need the chaos emeralds," Tails said. "Where did they land to," Sonic asked. "I think they landed somewhere in the city!" Tails replied. "Tails, Knuckles, go find the chaos emeralds, I'll try to help Takato," Sonic said. "Ok," Said Tails as he and Knux ran away. In all of the fuss, Calumon came to the scene and Takato was holding a blue card.  
  
Takato: Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
Calumon: Crystal Matrix Activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Growlmon matrix digivolve to......WarGrowlmon!"  
  
WarGrowlmon charged at FinalHazard. "Atomic Blaster!" He shouted as a cannon on his chest fired a giant beam which stunned FinalHazard. Sonic was about to use Sonic Wind when a silver hedgehog (super Shadow) whizzed by. The hedgehog curled up into a ball and hit FinalHazard. The blow knocked out the beast. The siler hedgehog ran away into the dark alleys. Sonic quickly gave chase.  
  
Amy: Will Sonic find Shadow?  
Rouge: Who will the Tamers fight next?  
Davis: Wha...Where am I?  
Amy: Rouge, your turn  
Rouge: *kicks Davis*  
Amy: Stay tuned for the next chapter of "The Tamers Shadow" 


	4. FinalHazard

The Tamer's Shadow Ending Rewritten  
  
Note: I don't own Digimon or Sonic  
  
After five minutes of chasing, Sonic realized that he couldn't catch Shadow. "Dang" He said as he walked back to his hotel room. "Did you find Shadow," Tails asked? "I'm sorry, but he outran me!" Sonic said sadly. "Don't let it get to you," Knux said in a attempt to calm poor Sonic down. "I guess we're gonna have to keep trying," Sonic said as he sat down and turned on the TV to Digimon 02.   
In downtown Tokyo, FinalHazard was only getting started. "Oh no! It's the D-Reaper!" One person shouted. "Call that group, what was their name? Oh yeah! Hypnos! SOMEBODY CALL HYPNOS!!!"  
In the park, Takato and Guilmon were busy playing with a chaos emerald. "HELP!!!!" Somebody screamed as they ran down the street. Takato ran up to them. "What wrong?" Takato asked. "*cough*It's.....*pant*....D-Reaper....*wheeze*!". "D-REAPER!!!!!!!" Takato and Guilmon shouted in surprise. "Let's go!" Takato said as he held out his D-Arc (Auther's Note: I'm starting to use a few of the Japanese terms in the story). "CARD SLASH! Digivolution Activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the card. "Guilmon digivolve to...... Growlmon!" Guilmon exclaimed. Takato hopped on his back and they went off. When they got to the spot, FinalHazard was chewing away at a lamppost. "It's not D-Reaper! It's FinalHazard!" Takato exclaimed as he crawled off. He took out a card and watched it become a blue card. "Card Slash! Matrix Evolution activate!" In a flash, Growlmon became WarGrowlmon. "Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he fired two cannons at FinalHazard. They hit FinalHazard with blast. FinalHazard retalliated with his lazer cannons. At that moment, Ryo and Monodramon were walking by. "What the..." Ryo said as he saw WarGrowlmon and FinalHazard battling. "I better join in," Monodramon said as he ran off. In another flash, he became Cyberdramon. "MATRIX EVOLUTION!" Ryo shouted as he and Cyberdramon merged into Justimon. "I'd better get the other Tamers," Takato thought as he reached a pay phone. Henry was inside a computer store play a GameCube demo as he heard the phone ring. Sonic, Amy, and Tails were looking at laptops. "Hello," Henry said as he answered the phone, "what! Some brown creature is in the park area and WarGrowlmon and Justimon are fighting him?! I'll get Rika, Kazu, and Kenta and I'll bring them to the park area!". Sonic overheard the entire conversation. "They must mean FinalHazard!" Sonic said as him and Tails ran out of the door and towards the park. Poor Amy was left behind in the store. "What's this", she said as she started playing some game demos.  
Back at the park, Sonic and Tails arrived in Tails's cyclone. "Tails, you stay here, I'll take care of FinalHazard!", Sonic said. Sonic ran up to the area where the battle was taking place. "Sonic! You arrived!" WarGrowlmon said as he saw Sonic. Takato ran back from the cellphone and said "Sonic should distract him just long enough!". WarGrowlmon reverted back to Guilmon. "MATRIX EVOLUTION!" Takato yelled and he and Guilmon merged into Gallantmon. "They merged!" Tails said in shock. Gallentmon held out his shield and the symbols on it shot lasers out at FinalHazard. It looked like Gallentmon was hurt severly by the blasts. But, it was different. FinalHazard shot out tons and tons of mines and they hit Gallentmon. By that time, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Kazu, Guardomon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Suzie, Antiramon, and Knuckles have all arrived. All the digimon started using their moves on FinalHazard as Sonic and Knux were waiting for the perfect time to strike. Tails was watching the battle from the Cyclone when he remembered something. "The Chaos Emeralds!" Tails said as he opened a storage compartment and took out the emeralds. "Sonic, here!" Tails said as he tossed the emeralds at Sonic. In a flash, Sonic became Super Sonic and flew off towards Finalhazard. All of the digimon held him down as Super Sonic slammed into FinalHazard, finishing him off.  
Back at the hotel, Sonic said, "Well, we didn't find Shadow,". "He's probroly in the next town by now," Tails replied. "Well, let's head back to Station Square and come up with a new plan from there," Rouge said. Everyone agreed.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
A sequal might be written some day. 


End file.
